Blackbird (IUCU)
"I know you feel the same way I do. But with everything that's happened lately I don't think either of us can pursue a relationship. But when we're both ready, I think it's something we need to talk about." ''-Amy Baker'' Amy Baker is a Detective in the Dark City Police Department and the childhood best friend of Jack Calvin and Daniel Jackson. She is extremely formidable and fiercely loyal to her friends, and is hailed as one of the best detectives. Six months on, Amy is given a new partner named Detective Leo Franklin, who strongly opposes the Black Shadow and wants to see him behind bars. Amy is injured when confronting a Crime Lord named Mr Grey, and is later given super powers. Taking on the moniker of Blackbird, she helps take down Mr Grey's operations and joins the Black Shadow's team. When an alien known as Trabaxas attacks Delta City, Amy works alongside Black Shadow and several other heroes to help save the Earth from the warlord, who wants to end humanity. After his defeat, Amy becomes a founding member of the Infinity Knights. Following the incident with Trabaxas, Blackbird returns to Dark City with Black Shadow, but Amy finds herself caught up in a personal vendetta against Black Shadow, and Amy fights to protect the man she loves from the Shadowhunter, losing a close friend in the process. Following the fight, Amy accepts Jack's proposal. Amy Baker is portrayed by Natalie Dormer. Biography Early Life Youth Amy Baker was born in 1988 in Dark City, and early in her life she met Jack Calvin, who became her childhood friend. She would later meet Daniel Jackson through Jack and the three became thick as thieves, despite Amy not being a part of a rich family like her best friends. She later had feelings for her best friend, but chose to hide them from him. Becoming a Police Officer Later in her life, Amy aspired to become a police officer and joined the Dark City Police Department (DCPD). She quickly rose through the ranks, achieving detective status at age 25. The Black Shadow Emerges Meeting Jack and Daniel Amy meets Jack and Daniel at Rockman Cafe, their favourite hangout spot to discuss Jack's latest lawsuit case involving Adam Long. After a brief conversation the three later part ways to their respective jobs. Jack goes missing After learning that Jack has gone missing, Amy heads over to Calvin Inc. with Daniel to comfort the family, and even offers to help find Jack until David tells her that he has already tried and that he believes he is dead. Jack's Return When Jack returns to Dark City he is met by Amy, who hugs him and calls him an idiot for flying alone. After Jack and Daniel are attacked, Jack is driven around by Amy, and she informs him that the DCPD is trying to round up the Murphy Family, specifically the heads James and Dom. After dropping Jack off at home, she drives back to work. The Murphy Confrontation After receiving a tip from an informant, Amy leads a swat team to bring the Murphy brothers in, only for the Murphys to be prepared for them. Most of Amy's team are killed, but they are saved by a mysterious man in a black suit, and Amy is forced to kill Dom to protect him, although James is left for her to arrest him. Amy returns with Murphy in hand, but reveals to her boss Captain Foster that a mysterious vigilante was responsible for the arrest. Foster refuses to believe this and gives her the praise she needs. Attack on the Precinct With Master Akuza now in the city, he and his forces lead an assault on the precinct, resulting in several police casualties, and Foster is injured. Black Shadow joins the attack, fighting against Akuza's forces, although his attention is drawn on Swordsmaster. Amy ends up fighting Madame Fatale, who severely wounds her before she, Swordsmaster and Akuza escape. Black Shadow quickly tends to her injuries before leaving to fight Akuza's forces. Amy blindly follows Black Shadow against Foster's advice and arrives upon seeing Black Shadow, Madame Fatale and Akuza engaged in battle. Amy grabs Fatale's attention and shoots her dead, Fatale not quickly enough to stop the bullet. She witnesses Black Shadow killing Akuza, before grabbing Amy and escaping, with Amy witnessing the Calvin Inc. building explode. After landing safely, Amy asks Black Shadow his identity, but he chooses not to reveal it and leaves, leaving Amy intrigued. David's Funeral Amy attends David's funeral with Daniel to support Jack and his family. After the funeral, Amy approaches Jack and admits her feelings to him, culminating in a kiss, although they mutually agree not to purse a relationship for now. Amy then leaves the funeral as Jack looks on. Six Months On A New Partner Amy is the only one who believes that the Black Shadow is real, and goes to great lengths to prove it. After James Murphy is killed in an altercation between Black Shadow and Silverwing, Captain Foster approaches her and announces that he has given her a new partner called Detective Leo Franklin, who sees Black Shadow as a menace and wants him behind bars. Later, Amy expresses her concerns about Leo to Jack and then leaves to meet up with him after Foster has the Detectives investigate him. They are after met by Government Operative Lucius Canton, a man who despises costumed vigilantes. He orders Amy and Leo to back down but they refuse. Injury Foster approaches Amy and Leo and informs them that a new kingpin named Mr Grey is responsible for the attack that Silverwing initiated, and they learn that Black Shadow is battling the two villains at the Dark City Power Plant, and the two head there to apprehend their foes. Amy and Leo arrive just in time to see Black Shadow fighting, and engage in battle with the costumed men, only for Amy to become Silverwing's target. He is able to wound her and flies towards the reactor, although Amy grabs a knife and cuts open a pipe in Silverwing's jet pack, although the blue fluid seeps into her wounds. In a fit of rage, Silverwing drops her into the reactor and the chemical reaction causes the reactor to explode as Black Shadow shields Leo and Silverwing and Mr Grey escape. In the aftermath of the lost battle, Black Shadow and Leo look for Amy and surprisingly find her severely injured but alive. Leo takes her to the hospital as the Black Shadow looks for vengeance. The Battle at the Dockyard Whilst in a coma, Amy is visited by multiple visitors- Foster, Daniel and many others, and Leo stays by her side the whole time. Jack comes to visit Amy and after he leaves, Amy suddenly wakes up, surprising Leo. it is revealed that she heard everything, including the fact that Jack is the Black Shadow. Her hand suddenly starts glowing and she then learns that she has new abilities. Not wanting Jack to fight on his own, Amy arrives to help. Black Shadow is surprised to see her, and Amy is shocked to learn that Mr Grey is in fact Daniel's father Grant, and then learns that Daniel has turned into a villain named Gunslinger. Silverwing is able to distract her and she flies up after him, crafting a new suit with her new abilities. She goes after Silverwing and learns that with the damage she caused to the suit, it is likely that his suit is going nuclear and that it is killing him. Taking on the moniker of Blackbird, she realises her friends are in danger after Silverwing is badly damaged and his suit begins to change, and then flies over, absorbing the damage whilst Silverwing is killed at the same time. Joining the Team Since Eric Stoneheart was present at the Power Plant explosion, he confirms that Amy had her powers the moment the chemicals reacted within her body, stopping the city from being destroyed, rendering her immune to nuclear attacks. After their talk, Jack promises to talk to both Amy and Daniel but leaves to finish off his court case. Amy talks to Daniel and realises he is upset over killing his father and hugs him whilst he cries. After Jack wins the court case, Amy thanks Jack for saving her life and the two share a tender kiss, deciding that they should give their relationship a shot. Jack then shows her his lair Shadowland and she and Stoneheart accept their positions in the team, with Amy joining Jack on field missions as Blackbird. Invasion of Earth To the Rescue and Recruitment Amy is working as a detective when Lyall Mason quickly contacts her to say that Black Shadow is under attack from an unknown assailant. Amy dons her costume and Blackbird sees Trabaxas attacking Black Shadow, and she manages to push Trabaxas away from Black Shadow, although Trabaxas escapes them. She asks Black Shadow who he is, but Black Shadow tells Blackbird that he doesn't know. Amy is then asked by Jack to help him find someone, and she and Jack track Quiver down in Wave City, as Quiver is attempting to take down a criminal export. Blackbird helps deal with some of the men and stands by as Jack offers Quiver a chance to help them take down Trabaxas, which Quiver accepts after learning that his loved ones will be affected. Brought Together At the HPA, Amy meets General Mike Hilton for the first time and asks him how he knows Jack. Hilton explains that he offered him the chance to take down otherworldly threats and that Jack accepted. Amy is joined by Brett, Randall Sykes and Mitchell Quaid, who have also been asked to help deal with Trabaxas. Amy wonders why they are the only ones to fight, and stands by as the team formulate a plan to stop Trabaxas. Blackbird joins Black Shadow and the others after they learn that Trabaxas has situated himself in a town near Delta City. They confront Trabaxas at his location and attempt to assault him, but Trabaxas easily bests them due to strategy. Blackbird is the only one who listens to Black Shadow's tactics, and is saved by Oracle and Golden Samurai, who arrive to help. Assault on the HPA After listening to Jack arguing with James over distrust, Amy follows Jack, who storms off on his own. She confronts Jack over his animosity towards James, and Jack explains that he believes James has the potential to become an enemy of Earth, although Amy assures him that James was born on Earth and is one of them, and encourages Jack to apologise to James. Blackbird joins Hercules, Quiver, Rush and Golden Samurai after Trabaxas injures Oracle and Black Shadow, and she helps Hercules pull them back before fighting Trabaxas and his men off, although Quiver is abducted by Trabaxas, only to return later, leaving Amy relieved. Invasion of Delta City When Trabaxas starts attacking Delta City, Blackbird joins the other heroes as they head down to defeat him. Blackbird works with Golden Samurai and Rush to fend off Trabaxas's men, and Blackbird saves a little girl who is almost attacked by one of his soldiers. Blackbird regroups with the others as they destroy two large ships belonging to Trabaxas. Blackbird then encourages Black Shadow to lead the team, which he does. Trabaxas confronts the heroes on the ground, Blackbird goes along with Black Shadow's co-ordinated plan, and casts an energy beam onto Trabaxas, weakening him. Trabaxas breaks free and returns to his ship, and Blackbird hears Oracle's message to any other potential invaders. She then witnesses Trabaxas's ship being destroyed in the atmosphere, and she works with Golden Samurai to save Oracle as he nearly falls to the ground. The team then rejoice in their victory as Trabaxas and his army are defeated. Recovery Amy compliments Brett's archery technique and he thanks her, and they join the others as Hilton thanks them for saving the world from Trabaxas, and Amy agrees with the team name "Infinity Knights" after Randall suggests it. Amy and Jack then join the others at Mitchell's cafe, and Amy greets Megan Cross for the first time, before seeing a surprised Evan Cross walking in. She is then surprised when Jack offers to wipe his mind, believing that Jack could not make jokes. Shadowhunter's Vendetta Tracking Deadeye Five months after the incident with Trabaxas, Blackbird and Black Shadow track down an assassin named Deadeye. After learning of Deadeye's true name from Lyall Mason. Blackbird identifies Deadeye's target as Sandra Collins, and Eric Stoneheart informs both Blackbird and Black Shadow that Collins runs the Denizen Corporation. Blackbird and Black Shadow confront Deadeye, who anticipates their attacks and dodges them. Blackbird manages to save Collins, although she is stabbed in the side by the assassin, and she watches as Black Shadow beats up Deadeye, begging him to stop. After Deadeye is defeated, Blackbird laments to Black Shadow that she will recover. Blackbird contacts Sgt. Will Carlyle and Officer Carlos Marino to come and arrest Head, and Amy and Jack return to Shadowland. Returning to Work When Lyall and Stoneheart leave Shadowland, Amy and Jack discuss the event with Trabaxas and what it means moving forward. Jack doubts that they can prepare for events like the last one, but Amy informs Jack that they will be prepared as there are seven of them. The next day, Amy heads back to work and runs into her partner Leo Franklin, who congratulates her on taking down Deadeye. After exchanging some banter with Leo, Carlyle and Marino, Amy is called into the office of Captain William Yates, who informs her that Head will be remanded into federal custody and that he will be held without bail until they arrive to pick him up. As Amy is working, Lyall calls her to inform her that Jack was attacked at his firm, and that his assistant Anna is injured. Amy gets Leo to cover for her as she heads to Shadowland to talk with Lyall and Stoneheart. Injured Lover Whilst at Shadowland, Amy tries to contact Jack to no avail. Lyall and Stoneheart assure her that he will be fine. However, Amy receives a phone call from Jack's sister Jane, and Amy attempts to talk to Jack, only to be told by Mary that Jack needs to rest. Amy then realises that Mary and Jane know of his identity. Amy returns to work to find Leo, who tells her that Yates was murdered by an attacker, and that Carlyle and Marino have put everyone on high alert. Amy returns to Shadowland to see Lyall's gun drawn on two attackers, whom Amy identifies as Nathan Thorne and Timothy Colby, two friends of Jack's from college. Nathan and Colby inform Amy that they need to speak to Jack, as only he will understand what they have to say to him. Amy later goes to see Jack at home, and he gives her the name Shadowhunter, and she gives Jack a phone to give Stoneheart and Lyall some information. Amy then informs Jack of Colby and Nathan's arrival, and Amy chooses to head to work whilst they talk. As Amy heads to work, she is informed by Marino that Shadowhunter has broken Deadeye out of prison. Leo then tells Amy that she must become acting captain in the wake of Yates's death, and Amy chooses to inform Jack that Deadeye has been broken out. Death of a Close Friend Amy is present when Jack talks to Lyall and Stoneheart but cannot find any evidence of who Shadowhunter is. After Nathan gives Jack some information, Amy learns that Jack is going to see his ex-girlfriend Hope Lewne, and she warns him to be careful. When Jack returns, he gives them the name Cole Maynard, and tells Amy that they need to stop Shadowhunter at all costs. Amy receives a call from Leo about the whereabouts of Head, and she and Jack go to visit him. They try to find a connection to Shadowhunter, and Amy lets Jack give Leo Cole's name, and Leo informs them that Cole has been in multiple institutions due to his deteriorating mental state. Unfortunately as Leo attempts to find Cole's case file he is fatally shot by Deadeye, and a devastated Amy calls for Carlyle and Marino, who rush in to help until Amy asks Carlyle to call an ambulance. Jack takes Amy to the hospital and they await the results as surgery is performed on Leo. Amy tells Carlyle and Marino to track Deadeye when they try to get their statements. Amy talks to herself to see if Leo can hear her, and urges him to get better. When Jack returns, a doctor informs them that Leo has died due to the wound being too deep, and Amy cries as Jack comforts her. She then tells Jack that she is going to kill Head. Battle at Denizen Tower Whilst preparing at Shadowland, Lyall talks to Amy, and he tells her that vengeance is never the answer, citing that his brother was murdered and that he tried to find the person responsible, but that he found the person responsible and realised that it was not worth it and that he will die in prison anyway. Amy then thanks Lyall for his advice and suits up as Nathan arrives in a new suit thanks to Stoneheart. Blackbird, Black Shadow, Red Raven, Lyall and Colby head to the Denizen Building, where Blackbird discovers that Deadeye is holding Collins hostage. After Black Shadow initiates a fight with Shadowhunter, Blackbird fights Deadeye and saves Collins, urging her to escape. After Collins leaves, Blackbird brutally beats Deadeye, who suddenly fights back. However, Blackbird leads Deadeye to the edge of the building, and inadvertently knocks him off the ledge. Deadeye chooses to die and lets go, but Blackbird has a sudden realization and grabs him, promising him that he will rot in prison before knocking him out. After Black Shadow realises he cannot defeat Shadowhunter, Blackbird watches as Jack unmasks, and watches helplessly as he flies off with the bomb and Cole. However, Black Shadow returns just in time as the bomb explodes, and Blackbird is relieved to know that Jack is safe, although she learns that Cole died in the explosion. The Proposal Amy attends Leo's funeral with Jack, and she gives a heartfelt eulogy, saying that Leo was one of her best friends and that she will miss him. Carlyle and Marino then inform her that Deadeye has been taken to a federal prison and will rot for the rest of his life, and Amy smiles knowing that Head will suffer a slower death. Returning to Shadowland, Amy accepts Nathan into the group whilst accepting Colby's choice to leave, and a few days later she joins Jack at Cole's grave. Amy convinces Jack not to retire after his desire to do so, and tells him that Cole wasn't right about his choices. She leads him to a bench and as they watch the sunset Jack proposes to her, and Amy happily accepts. The two then sit in silence as they watch the sunset together, although Jack breaks the silence by telling her that Black Shadow and Blackbird will protect the city whenever they can. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Jack Calvin- Best Friend, Teammate, Team Leader and Love Interest * Daniel Jackson- Best Friend turned temporary enemy * Jack's Team ** Lyall Mason ** Eric Stoneheart ** Nathan Thorne/Red Raven ** Timothy Colby * Dark City Police Department ** Captain Foster- Boss ** Detective Leo Franklin- Former Partner/Co-Worker, presumed deceased ** Captain William Yates † ** Sgt. Will Carlyle ** Officer Carlos Marino * Infinity Knights- ** James Simmons/Oracle- team mate ** Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai- team mate ** Randall Sykes/Rush- team mate ** Mitchell Quaid/Hercules- team mate ** Brett Daniels/Quiver- team mate * Heroes Protection Agency- ** General Mike Hilton ** Sarah Halford ** Lyndon Danko ** Gordon Roth Enemies * Master Akuza † * Madame Fatale † * James Murphy † * Dom Murphy † * Mike Linskey/Silverwing † - attempted killer * Grant Jackson/Mr Grey † * Trabaxas † * Cole Maynard/Shadowhunter † * Charlie Head - bitter enemy, incarcerated Appearances * Black Shadow * Black Shadow 2 * Infinity Knights * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt Notes Category:IUCU Characters Category:IUCU Category:Detectives Category:Movie Characters Category:Black Shadow Movie Characters Category:Dark City Characters Category:Black Shadow Media Category:Dark City PD (IUCU) Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Movie Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Movie Superheroes Category:Female Superheroes Category:Jack's Team (IUCU) Category:Infinity Knights Members Category:Infinity Knights Founding Members Category:Black Shadow 3 Characters Category:Police Officers